


Hearing Voices

by Kayim



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky hears the voice in his head for the first time about 6 months after SHIELD medical staff have declared him clear of all remaining mind-control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearing Voices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/gifts).



> When I saw that you love these two characters (both of which I also adore), my brain wanted to write _something_. When I started, I didn't know that this was what I was going to write, but I'm glad I did!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Bucky hears the voice in his head for the first time about 6 months after SHIELD medical staff have declared him clear of all remaining mind-control.

He seriously considers voluntarily checking himself back in, until he realizes that the voice is female and doesn’t seem to be actually giving him orders.

The first words he hears are an incredulous _Really?_ when he decides that he’s going to eat an entire cheesecake as a treat for successfully not murdering Tony Stark. He tries to ignore the voice and tells himself that it’s just his own subconscious speaking. 

He doesn’t question why his subconscious sounds female.

He hears her more often over the next few days. Never anything important, nothing more than occasional comments on his wardrobe choices, and – on one particular occasion – a rather objectifying opinion on the tightness of Steve’s butt. It’s that one that causes him to reply out loud with a horrified “Shut up!”. Steve had just turned around and stared at him for a moment, before going back to his workout.

He doesn’t know if he imagined the soft laugh or not.

It’s almost a week later when he sees her for the first time. He’s in Avengers Tower, waiting for the coffee machine to finish its job and produce him something drinkable, when she appears from nowhere, between one breath and the next. She’s blond (which surprises him as his imagination tends towards redheads usually), and is a fraction shorter than him. She’s wearing an outfit that looks like some kind of casual military gear - combat pants, and a t-shirt with a vest over it – and she has a predatory smile on her face that makes him simultaneously want to run into her arms and as far away from her as possible. 

_Oh, that’s better,_ she says, her fingers playing with a set of strange looking dogtags that hang around her neck. _It was getting kinda weird, don’t you think?_

“JARVIS? Who else is on this floor of the tower?”

“No one, sir,” replies the disembodied voice, reassuringly male and exactly what Bucky expected to hear. “You are the only one currently on this level. Did you require me to locate someone?”

The blond woman has jumped up to sit on the counter-top, swinging her legs. _He can’t see me,_ she tells him. _No one can. Except you, of course._

Bucky closes his eyes and counts to ten. When he opens them, she’s still there.

_Look, this denial thing is all well and good, but can we just get past it now please? We have some work to do._

“Work?”

_Finally! He responds! You can call me Starbuck, by the way._

Bucky resists the urge to flip her off. He’s still not sure whether she’s a figment of his imagination, some kind of astral projection, a magic trick or one of Stark’s inventions, but he’ll admit that maybe he’s a little curious.

_If we’re going to save the entire human race from a Cylon invasion, you’re going to have to start paying some attention to me. Now tell me, soldier, what do you hear?_

It’s a phrase he's heard often enough, but somehow he knows that it's more than just a general question about local auditory cues. His reply comes instinctively, but he knows that it's what she expected to hear.

“Nothing but the rain,” he says, and feels a wave of relief when her smile finally reaches her eyes.


End file.
